


Sic Semper Tyrannis

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: When All Is Lost [34]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, tw: pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Elsa’s protective streak began before she ever met Anna.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Sic Semper Tyrannis

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for @showurselfelsa on Tumblr who requested a story where the royal family is attacked. Many thanks to Fericita, as always, for Beta reading. I maintain that any existing typos only prove how desperately I need you and how much work you did beforehand.

As the morning slipped into the afternoon, the early spring weather warmed enough that most of the townspeople shed their heavy winter coats and furs to enjoy the breeze. Agnarr had been able to arrange some time in his schedule to join Iduna and Elsa for lunch. Iduna sighed happily as he rubbed her feet, watching as Elsa tried to stand tip-toe for a better view out the window. Agnarr followed her gaze and smiled as Elsa lost interest in the outside world and ran back to them.

“Love the baby!” She declared with a grin, pressing her cheek against her mother’s swollen stomach. Iduna smiled as Elsa then climbed next to her on the chaise and snuggled against her.

“Love Mama!” She giggled.

“Love Elsa!” Iduna beamed and tapped her daughter’s nose.

Agnarr chuckled as he continued to knead her soles. “No love for Papa?”

“No!” Elsa squealed with a devilish grin. “Only Mama!”

“Oh! My heart!” Iduna laughed as he pouted dramatically and placed a hand on his chest. “You’ll make Papa cry.” Elsa giggled and reached her hand out.

“Love Papa too! Boop!” Agnarr leaned in so she could touch the tip of his nose. Iduna slid her feet off his lap and helped Elsa stand. She pulled herself up to sit and Elsa settled next to her, tracing her brooch with a small finger.

“I was thinking of taking Elsa into town,” she said. “The weather is beautiful.”

“It is,” he agreed. “But are you sure you’re up to it? I don’t want you to overtax yourself.”

“I’m pregnant, love, not an invalid,” she smiled and reached out to cup his cheek, reassuring him that she was fine. “Besides, I’ll only be going as far as the apothecary. I haven’t seen Mr. Visser since the Yule Bell.”

“Hm, has it been that long?” Agnarr stood and then leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“Ewwww!” Elsa buried her face into the cushions. “No kissing!”

Agnarr laughed and Iduna tickled her. Elsa tried to retaliate by climbing onto Iduna’s stomach. Agnarr gently lifted her up and placed her delicately back onto the cushions.

“No, no, no –“ He said, wagging his finger.

“Keep baby safe,” Iduna placed a hand on her stomach. Elsa giggled and put her hand over her mother’s. “Gentle touch only.”

“Well, if you think you’re up to it.” Agnarr patted his daughter on the head. “Give him my best regards. And my apologies for stealing his prize apprentice.”

“Ha, it doesn’t matter how many times you apologize, he’ll never forgive you. Royal patronage is the least we can do.” He laughed and squeezed her shoulder and she squeezed his hand in return. “We’ll see you for dinner?”

“Yes, although I might ask the representative from Malmo to dine with us. Smooth over some tensions.”

“Let me know. I can have Gerda watch Elsa or have Judet put her to bed early, depending on the time.”

“I’ll see you two later then,” Agnarr said as he moved to depart. “I love you.”

* * * * *

“Mama! Carry me!” 

Iduna sighed. Elsa loved to be held. She was happy enough to walk or run short distances but, as Agnarr liked to put it, ‘her little feet barely touch the ground’. In the castle, no one would stop The Queen from taking a knee to let her daughter clamor onto her back, but it was different in the Market Square.

“We can’t bump the baby, wee one,” she said kindly, reaching down to grasp Elsa’s hand. Elsa pouted and scuffed her toe. Iduna saw another young mother with her own toddler and tell-tale maternity dress flash a sympathetic smile before melting into the crowd.

“My feet hurt!”

“They do? Oh no! Mama was going to have you walk alllllll the way across the square to Bon’s.” Elsa perked up at the name of the confectionary shop. “But if you’re too tired we can just go home.” Elsa looked thoughtful. Iduna suppressed a smile. She rather looked like Agnarr when he was mulling over a particularly difficult decision. She decided to sweeten the pot. “And Mama was going to take you to visit your friend Mr. Visser.” Elsa gasped and gave her a toothy smile.

“I love Mr. Visser!”

“I know!” Iduna kept her voice high and sing-song.

“I love candy!”

“I know,” she laughed. The crowd parted before them as they walked hand in hand. “Let’s see Mr. Visser first. And if you behave, we’ll have a treat.”

“Only snow inside, Mama!” Elsa said triumphantly. Iduna winced internally and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was listening. But the people of Arendelle were used to seeing the royal family out and about. There was no novelty. No curious onlookers. And it seemed as though the noise of the market had swallowed Elsa’s words. She relaxed and let Elsa lead her.

The old bell clanged as the door opened. Iduna smiled at its familiar sound.

“Your Majesty!” Mr. Visser smiled as he looked up. And it got broader as he caught sight of Elsa. “And Your Highness!” He bowed and Elsa dropped into a graceful curtsey. He laughed and looked warmly at Iduna. “Isn’t she just the very picture of you? What a lovely girl.”

“Thank you. How have you been these past few months?”

He shrugged as he put out a clean mortar and pestle for Elsa to play with while they spoke.

“Oh, I can’t complain. Business has been steady. What brings you in today?”

“I just wanted to say hello,” she massaged her stomach as she spoke. The baby was kicking. “I was also wondering if you had any boska tinctures.”

“Not for you, I hope?”

“No, one of the stable hands.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I imagine it must be impossible to try and continue with your medicinal chores given your schedule and delicate condition.”

“More so the schedule,” she sighed. “I thought you were quite the taskmaster when I was young, but this place was nothing compared to a kingdom.”

“Well, I never filled your spot so if you grow tired of it and decide to quit, I’d be willing to take you back at half wages,” he winked. 

“A tempting offer,” Iduna laughed. She missed this. Everyone was so cautious with their words around her these days. “And if you’re able to tear yourself away from the shop for a bit, I was going to take Elsa over to Bon’s for some hot chocolate. If you would like to join us. My treat.”

“Hot chocolate!” Elsa banged the pestle against the mortar with glee. “With marshmallows!” 

“I would love to,” he replied, bending down to relieve Elsa of her new toys. “Just give me a few minutes to cover some of the pots and lock up, won’t you? Go on ahead, Your Majesty. I’ll be along in a moment.” 

Iduna nodded. The heavy heat of the shop was already starting to make her feel a bit off. Pregnancy was a blessing, but a humbling one. She felt better as soon as she was in the fresh air, Elsa swinging her hand back and forth. Mr. Visser caught up with them as they reached the bustle of Market Square, handing her a small paper package with the tinctures. She turned to thank him and promised to send payment along when a loud shout rose above the din of the crowd.

“Sic semper tyrannis!”

Time slowed.

Elsa gasped and grabbed the bottom of Iduna’s dress as she turned. A slim, fair-headed man in a gray cloak stood only a few feet away, pointing at her accusingly. The naked hatred etched in his face sent a jolt of terror through her. As she grabbed Elsa with one arm, drawing her tightly against her, and shielded her stomach with the other, the man’s hand dropped to grasp the handle of his sword. She moved to shield Elsa, feeling a chill against her skin, as Mr. Visser moved past her. The attacker struggled with his weapon.

And in the next instant, the man was on the ground with two burly longshoremen on top of him. Mr. Visser placed himself between them and Iduna, shielding Elsa from the scene as several other townsfolk piled on. Two of the castle guards who had been nearby stormed up, swords drawn. More arrived within moments and one tried to take Elsa from her.

“No!” She shouted, clutching her daughter tighter.

“Your Majesty,” Askel Runde’s gentle tone cut through the fog of panic. She looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows and held out his hands. “Please. Let me take her. It’ll be faster.” She released her grip on Elsa, who whimpered, but allowed Askel to pick her up. Given all the confusion, Iduna barely had time to note the chill against her legs or the two small handprints outlined in frost on her dress before they began to melt into the rich fabric. There was a small chorus of “Your Majesty” and “They’re safe!” as she and Elsa were hustled away.

* * * * *

“You’re alright!” Agnarr’s tone was part demand and part plea as he strode into the room. Face taut and eyes wide, he effortlessly hoisted Elsa into one arm and wrapped his other around her. “You’re alright,” he repeated, placing his cheek against her. He looked over at Askel and the other three guards.

“Leave us,” he commanded. 

“Your Majesty,” they bowed.

“We’ll be just outside the door.” Askel added as he closed it behind him.

“Agnarr,” she whispered and buried her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back as he held Elsa. She didn’t want to cry in front of their daughter. She didn’t want to traumatize her more.

“You’re safe,” he murmured, reassuring her, and kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him so she could see Elsa’s face. Elsa was sucking her thumb, something she hadn’t done in months. She was clinging to her father.

“We are safe,” Iduna reached out to tap Elsa’s nose. “And Papa, can I just tell you how brave our wee one was? She didn’t cry even once.”

“She didn’t?” Agnarr put on his cheery Papa tone. “What a brave Princess!”

“Keep baby safe!” Elsa beamed up at him before looking at Iduna and reaching for her belly. “Love the baby!”

“Of course,” he humored her. “What a good big sister!” They settled on the chaise with Elsa cuddled between them. It didn’t take long for the overexcited girl to doze off, snoring softly. Agnarr scooped her up into his lap and looked over at Iduna with a sad sigh.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have insisted you take an escort.”

“I would have refused.”

“I could have ordered you.” He made a face as she raised an eyebrow. “Well, ordered the escort to go with you, anyway.” He stroked Elsa’s hair as she slept. Iduna absentmindedly rubbed her belly as the baby stirred. Agnarr watched her for a few minutes. “I’m going to have to insist a guard come with you from now on. The man who attacked you? He wasn’t even Arendellian. He came from the Netherlands. One of the disillusioned revolutionaries from the failed uprising. An anti-monarchist.”

Iduna sighed. “I suppose I should feel grateful that it’s someone from somewhere else. Not someone from Arendelle who knows what I am. Or what our daughter can do.” She gazed down at Elsa. “Her powers came out, Agnarr. She was frightened and froze part of my dress. No one noticed, thankfully, in all the commotion.”

“I don’t think that’s all she did,” he said slowly. “Askel told me that the only reason the man couldn’t draw his sword on you was because the blade was stuck in the scabbard. It happens sometimes with the cheap metal ones. That’s why our troops don’t use them. The metal clamps down on the sword when it’s cold. Askel said it was odd, it’s something usually seen in the deep winter, but he figured the man might have been standing close to the water long enough for the cold to make it stick.”

Iduna shuddered and closed her eyes. Agnarr took her hand.

“I think you’re right,” she said. “An escort from now on.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You, and Elsa, and the baby, are my world. I can’t let anything happen to you. I couldn’t live without you.” She shifted so she lay against his side, Elsa’s knees tucked against her belly. The baby kicked hard. Agnarr smiled and gently drummed the top of her stomach with his fingers.

“Well, it’s true, little one,” he said. “And what’s all the fuss? What’s the commotion? You should be thanking your big sister for protecting you and Mama.” Iduna smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He massaged the spot where the baby had been kicking. He kissed her on the temple. “You’ve got a little fighter in there.”

“I have to wonder what makes a man hate something so much he chooses to leave his home and attack it elsewhere,” she mused. 

“I don’t wonder,” Agnarr’s face darkened. “And I don’t care. I don’t care who he is or what his ideals are. No man who’s a man attacks innocent people.” Iduna shuddered and melted against his reassuring warmth. “Especially a woman and child. Regardless of what they represent to him.” 

“Maybe so.”

“It’s a miracle you weren’t hurt or . . .” his voice choked up and he trailed off. They sat in silence. “I’m glad Elsa was with you. She’s going to be a marvelous big sister.”

“She loves the baby.”

“Yes, she does.” 


End file.
